


Day 8: Irrational Treasure

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Dipper sat on his bed, still clad in pajamas, and listened as an engine roared to life and his mother pulled out of the driveway.

Their parents might have a regular Monday but for him and Mabel, it was President’s Day. Or, in other words, at least 9 hours of alone time before they had to go back to pretending they weren’t dating.

He was just about to grab the doorknob when he heard Mabel’s door slam across the hall. He was barely able to dodge back in time as Mabel forcefully thrust his open.

“Mab-mmf!”

Dipper had been going to say something but he forgot what it was almost instantly as Mabel assaulted his lips. Stumbling backwards, the edge of his bed caught the back of his knees and he fell upon it. Their contact broke, but Mabel just used it as an opportunity to climb atop him. She leaned over him, supporting herself by her elbows placed aside his head. Her hands teased at his scalp as she restarted the kiss.

Dipper raised a hand to grope her chest. Only for a moment, though, a quick appetizer while his other hand took the time to go lower and raise her shirt up so he could get to the main dish. He tweaked a nipple lightly before he began kneading her soft flesh, his other hand stroking up and down her revealed skin. She was smooth but for an imperfection every once in awhile, scars gained from accidents while crafting. They did nothing to blemish her beauty, instead adding to that quintessential Mabelness that he loved so much.

He wanted to continue feeling her like this but a rising heat inside him guided his hand further down. Dipper’s heartbeat quickened in anticipation as his hand reached the hem of her pajama shorts. He slipped inside and felt-

Metal. What?

Mabel giggled and launched herself backwards off the bed. She lowered her shorts and revealed some kind of chastity belt. It had fuzz lining the part that covered her entrance and dainty chains holding it in place. A small keyhole was embedded inside a pink heart in the middle of it.

“For real?”

Dipper hadn’t even meant to say it, but how could he not? He held his face and groaned, now very aware of the erection throbbing in his pants and very aware it wasn’t about to get any relief.  
Mabel was still laughing as she sat next to him and began stroking his hair. “Oh Dip-Dip, we have to celebrate the holiday somehow! The key’s in a safe I put under your bed yesterday when you were out.”

Dipper stood up and inspected the area, finding a small, very old-looking safe. He pulled it out and sat it on his bedside table. Well, Mabel didn’t seem to want him to learn safe-breaking since it had a large, obvious keyhole on it. “Where’s the key?” he asked.

“I said we have to celebrate the holiday somehow, right?”

Dipper looked at her blankly.

Mabel rolled her eyes. “So much for subtlety,” she muttered. “It’s PRESIDENT’S DAY. That safe looks pretty old, right? I bought it in an antique store. The owner thought it might come from the early 1800s. Don’t you have something that can open things that old?”

The key! Man, he hadn’t used it in years! He was about to start looking for it when Mabel grabbed his arms and threw him back on the bed.

“If you couldn’t figure that out, it’ll take even longer to actually find where I hid it. And…” she pushed his pants down and pulled out his cock. “I haven’t had breakfast yet,” she said with a lick.  
Looks like he’d be getting some relief after all.


End file.
